Kinomi's Story
by FailChild
Summary: fffffffffff needs a better title XD Basically its my KH OC Kinomi's story   OCXZexion


ZOMG I'm so exited XD First proper fanfiction, well not really, I'd so post this on DA but you know, I'm scared of my real life friends disowning me DX

Disclaimer: No I do not own Kingdom Heats I just own Zigbar –shot-

* * *

By the time she finished work the sun had shoved the rain clouds out of the way and was shining so bright it seemed adamant in blinding her, which didn't improve Kinomi's mood much. Quietly she turned down her co-workers invitation to hang out and headed home.

It wasn't that she didn't like the other girls, it's just that she didn't want to ruin their fun with her bad social skills. Even though they're carefree young girls with no responsibilities, Kinomi was more than a little afraid of them and what they thought of her, so she just watched them walk off into town with a sigh. Sometimes she wished wish she could be friends with them but. . . they were like polar opposites of her. They fussed over appearances and gossiped a lot, as well as having crushes on about half of the male population of Glacier springs. And as for Kinomi, she was far more interested in keeping the few stinking heartless that arrive in this world from causing trouble and getting enough money to pay the rent. Talking of rent, she needed to get back to her apartment and pay the landlord, which wouldn't be fun. Gloomily Kinomi trudged off towards home.

'Kinomi. . . where are you going?'

_Crap. _A weak smile spread Kinomi's face as she saw her closest friend Mika glaring at her with a pretty heavy looking broom in hand. Mika was the current shrine maiden of the local shrine and was the only other person in Glacier Springs to notice the presence of the heartless and the disappearance of the worlds. Because of this Kinomi and Mika became friends almost as soon as Kinomi and her family moved to this world.

'You forgot.' Kinomi flinched. Since Mika spoke so little, when she did say something, it held more meaning then normal chit-chat.

Mika was a quiet fourteen year old girl with waist length light grey hair tied up in pigtails and deep green eyes. Well, only her left eye was still green, her right eye had lost all colour as well as vision and was now a dull grey. She wore the traditional red hakama and white kosode of a shrine maiden, although she preferred to just wear normal clothes.

'No I didn't! I was just. . just. . . err' Giving up Kinomi gestured wildly with her arms as if trying to explain via sign language. With an exaggerated sigh Mika gave a rare smile and loosened her grip on the heavy broom.

'Don't worry about it'

'Wha-Really? Are you sure? I mean, last time I looked the shrines basement was really dirty. . .' Mika smiled softly and placed a finger on her lips, silencing Kinomi with the simple gesture.

'Don't forget tomorrow'

'I won't, I promise!' And with that Mika turned around and made her way back to the shrine she was in charge of.

* * *

Kinomi smiled to herself happily, Mika really was her best friend; they'd do anything for each other. If something was worrying Kinomi she'd just tell Mika and a few seconds later, she'd be laughing about it. Mika always made her laugh with the blunt way she looked at the world, she's talked Kinomi out of the various depressing stages of her life by making her look at the bare facts and not letting her wallow in self pity or regret. And in turn Kinomi gave Mika someone to talk to, argue with, fight heartless with, someone to share the burden of shrine maiden with and above all, a reason to smile again after the death of Mika's mother.

A searing pain in her lungs woke Kinomi from her sleep and she stumbled off the couch she was sleeping on to a reasonably upright position, the book laying over her eyes sliding to the floor with a clatter.

She knew this pain, but on a much, much smaller level.

_Heartless_. Stronger then she had ever sensed before. Here. _Why?_ Kinomi stumbled to the window clutching her ribs. Hardly any heartless bothered with Glacier springs, there were no strong hearts here, not after her parents and sister Kotori left anyway, there was only really her and Mika.

_Mika._

'Oh my god!' Kinomi span gracelessly on the spot and ran full pelt towards the door slamming into it at first before finally getting the key in the lock. Nearly wrenching the door from its hinges she sprinted down the apartment stairs and burst onto the street tripping over a bag of rubbish. Pushing herself up off the ground Kinomi pulled herself up onto her feet and set off at a frantic pace towards the shrine.

It didn't matter that she fell over again and again, she didn't care that she was only wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt, the fact she had no shoes on didn't bother her, neither did her bloody knees and hands. She had to get to the shrine; she had to get to her best friend.

_Mika._

Tears spilled from her eyes as Kinomi nearly choked on the massive feeling of guilt building up inside of her. This was her fault. _My fault_, _it's all my fault_. Sooner than she expected she arrived panting and clutching her ribs at the shrine. Slowing her pace Kinomi stumbled through the doors and practically fell down the stairs to the basement. _Please be safe, please be safe, please be safe. . ._ and then she saw the scene that would dance behind her eyelids every time she tried to sleep.

Mika lay in a pool of deep red blood clutching her sword and breathing in deep shallow gasps. The biggest heartless Kinomi had ever seen loomed over her body with its claws extended, but Kinomi wasn't looking at the heartless.

Mika was dying.

_Dying._

_No… this can't be happening…_

Kinomi watched in horror as Mika's breathing became more laboured as a shimmering light emerged from her chest. Her heart.

'MIKA! NO!'

But it was too late. Her heart had already left her body and what was once Mika started to fade into nothing. Tears welled up in Kinomi's eyes blurring her world until she could see nothing.

_She's gone._

* * *

_Dear god did I fall asleep on the floor? _Kinomi yawned and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position._ Wait…_ _This isn't my room…_ Rubbing her eyes with her fists she slowly became aware that she was in the shrine's basement for some reason, and someone had trashed the place completely. Groggily Kinomi stood up and quickly assessed the damage. _Bookcase… Broken. Desk… Beyond repair. Walls…Cracked? What the hell happened here? _Slowly she walked towards the wall and ran her fingers over the cracks and dent there. _What in the world?_ And then Kinomi saw the blood.

Mika's blood.

Kinomi's memories rushed back in a flash and she crumpled to the floor with her nails digging into her head. The overly strong heartless, the mad rush to the shrine, Mika's death…

And then nothing, it went blank, all she could remember after that was anger. Rage on a level she'd never felt before.

'I must have killed it…' Kinomi whispered, the small sound echoing around the basement like a shout. 'and Mika is… Mika is…' She couldn't say it. If she said it then it would be real. And it wasn't real. It couldn't be. Mika couldn't lose a fight, she was the strong one. The reliable one. Kinomi looked up to her like an older sister and now she was gone… _It hurts. . . _Tears slid down Kinomi's face as she clutched the fabric of her shirt. _She's gone… Forever…_

'Are you interested in joining us yet?'

Kinomi's head snapped up to see a vague outline of a man in golden armour standing the corner of the basement.

'I am part of a group of dedicated protectors of the peace called Knights. Your abilities have been noted and if you are interested in joining the Knights you will be fully welcomed. If you do join all memories of your existence will be wiped from the minds of everyone you have encountered and you w…

'Will become invisible to normal people, this is for the protection of the Knights and there will be no exceptions. The choice is yours.' Kinomi finished for him, wiping away her tears to hopefully get a better look at the man. Her voice shook badly and more tears followed the ones she wiped away. 'I know who you are… my p-parents were Knights.' Her voice broke on the last word and she tried again to wipe her tears away but more and more came flooding out. With a loud sniff she tried in vain to talk normally. 'Strong enough Knights to remember their time protecting the worlds anyway.'

'I know who your parents are.' The man said with a hint of amusement in his voice. 'But rules are rules girly; I gotta make the same speech every time.' Looking closely Kinomi could now see the basic features of the man's face pulled into an apologetic smile. 'So how about it then? Someone like you shouldn't be stuck in a boring world like this'

_Leave?_ Kinomi turned and looked at the pool of dried blood, the only thing left of Mika… 'I'm not leaving…' She whispered, 'Me and Mika… we said we'd s-stay here… forever… t-together…' She reached out and touched the blood with a shaking hand.

'She's dead. Gone.' The man's voice was soft with sympathy. 'There's nothing you can do…'

Kinomi was now running her fingers over the blood again and again with a faraway look on her face. She obviously wasn't listening to him so he tried again, louder and sterner this time.

'You need to be with your family, you're not well'

'She is my family' Kinomi replied quietly. 'I-I can't l-leave her here'

With a sigh the man walked over to the trembling girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry but this is for your own good.' And with that Kinomi and all memories of her existence left Glacier Springs.

* * *

Well that took forever D; Seriously I think it kinda sucks… and Kinomi sounds like a lesbian over Mika XD

Yeah its a bit boring/emo atm ¬_¬

And Mika = fail ¬_¬

Review please?


End file.
